


Make You Tremble At My Name

by Wickedtruth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedtruth/pseuds/Wickedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's learnt to enjoy getting fucked, but even so, he doesn't think he's ever going to be able come with Steve in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Tremble At My Name

Steve wasn't the first guy that Danny had had sex with. Before Steve though, it had mostly been blow jobs and hand jobs and just fooling around to take the edge off during a dry spell. Steve was the first guy that Danny was interested in and trusted enough to go further.

His partner was like an over excited puppy when he found out and his enthusiasm was a little overwhelming and slightly terrifying, because the face he made was uncomfortably similar to the face he gets when there's a chance he'll get to blown some shit up. But it turned out that that recklessness that drives Danny half out of his mind in every other situation doesn't feature in their sex life, for which Danny is more grateful than he will ever admit to.

Instead, when they got each other naked and tumbled into bed, Steve was calm and solicitous and so damned cautious as he walked Danny through prepping Steve and getting Danny lined up just right that Danny wondered if he'd somehow fallen into a parallel universe. As soon as he'd got his dick all the way inside Steve though, that all changed. His partner went from being a gentle, considerate lover to being a squirming, sweating, demanding slut in 0.3 seconds. The first time Steve told Danny to fuck him harder, whilst he was twisting his hips and trying to crawl further onto Danny's dick, despite the fact that there wasn't any space between them at all, Danny actually shuddered. Partly in relief, because this bossy, aggressive Steve he knew how to deal with and mostly in lust, because Jesus _fuck_. Danny's always liked lovers who know what they want and ask for it. He also might have just the smallest thing for dirty talk while he's fucking someone.

The sex gets less and less weird each time and whatever reservations Danny may have had about how it feels for the one getting fucked dissolve after watching Steve fall apart each and every time; head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, whole body twitching when he comes like he's never going to stop.

When he decides that he's ready to try it the other way around, the grin Steve gives him is blinding. Danny suspects it isn't so much that Steve had felt their relationship had been unfair, even if Danny had, a little, but more that he was just happy that Danny wanted to try, that he trusted Steve enough. Danny could have told him that trust wasn't the issue, but Steve was too busy sucking Danny's cock and teasing him with a finger so wet with lube Danny barely noticed it slip inside.

Getting Steve's dick inside him though was another matter entirely. He didn't like it much at first. The pain he could deal with, and it wasn't as painful as he'd thought it would be, probably because Steve was so fucking careful and went so slow, but the sensation was strange and a little uncomfortable and he just couldn't seem to relax enough to enjoy it the way Steve did. But he's never been a quitter and Steve had already admitted that he wasn't too sure when he got fucked the first few times either, but he kept trying and learned to relax.

They haven't tried all that often, because Steve insists on taking an agonisingly long time getting Danny ready before he'll fuck him, and they don't always have time or energy enough for that long build up. Steve's also a damned pushy bottom and more than once, Danny is distracted from his mission and ends up buried inside Steve, fucking into him as hard as he can in short, deep stabs that make Steve shiver from the inside out.

Danny's learnt to enjoy getting fucked, because honestly, sex is all pretty good and even if he can't get as into it as Steve does, he can enjoy most of the sensations and the way it makes Steve fall apart and start whispering Danny's name like a prayer, but even so, he doesn't think he's ever going to be able come with Steve in him.

Steve tries really hard, and when he fails, as he always does, he's always ready to help Danny get off however Danny wants. But even when Danny tells him not to bother, he still keeps trying. Danny slaps Steve's hand away one time, tells him he's not a girl and Steve doesn't have to play the chivalrous lover, trying to get him off first, because he doesn't care what order their orgasms come in. Steve doesn't say anything then, just pulls out and uses his mouth to turn Danny into a shivering wreck before he jerks himself off over Danny's thigh. It's only later, when they're clean and lying side by side in the dark that he admits that as much as he wants Danny to understand how intense it is, coming with someone fucking you, he also wants to feel Danny losing it around his dick. Somehow, knowing that Steve's desire is at least partly selfish makes Danny feel a little better about letting him keep trying. Not that he'd be able to stop Steve once he's got his mind set on something, anyway, and it's not like Danny's isn't getting something out of Steve's attempts.

So when they're fooling around one Saturday afternoon, with no plans but staying in bed for the whole day, and Steve brings out a small bullet vibrator, Danny doesn't argue, although he does ask Steve if he remembers that Danny's not a girl. Steve just grins in a way that, on the job at least, makes Danny start looking for cover and backup.

He forgets all about the little toy when they get down to the serious stuff. Sex with Steve is always fun and intense and it really doesn't matter what they do to and with each other, because it's all so good.

Danny ends up on his hands and knees, Steve draped over him, dick between Danny's cheeks and making them both shiver with each drag of skin on skin. Steve's spent what feels like forever prepping Danny, until lube is trickling over his balls and running down his thighs. It feels kinda gross and messy, but Danny likes messy, dirty sex, always has and the sensation just kicks his arousal up another small notch.

Steve pulls away and Danny waits for him to grab a condom and get himself slick. The first push is always the most difficult, because Danny is never ready for it. Steve goes slow, but he doesn't stop, just keeps pushing. Once he's bottomed out, Danny breathes out, and relaxes a little. Steve gets a steady, shallow rhythm going and Danny's just getting into it, just starting to enjoy the feeling when Steve shifts, curling his body over Danny's, chest to back, so that he can reach Danny's dick. His hand is slick and he knows just how hard to grip and how Danny likes it when he rubs his thumb over the head and twists his hand on the downstroke. But he only gets a few strokes in before the hand lets go. Danny doesn't protest, because it's not like he's going to come with Steve fucking him anyway, and he knows that Steve'll keep touching, needs to reassure himself that Danny's still mostly hard, still enjoying what Steve is doing.

So he's totally unprepared for Steve's hand to come back, and for him to press the little vibrator that Danny had forgotten all about against the base of Danny's dick. The sensation is strange and intense and Danny can't stop the way his body jumps and tries to back away from the vibrations. But Steve's a solid weight behind him and Danny has nowhere to go. Steve slides his hand and the vibrator slowly up Danny's dick until it's resting against the sensitive spot just under the head and Danny sucks in a breath and his muscles tense and his cock jumps and twitches.

Steve starts moving again, picking up the pace and driving a little deeper and a little harder into Danny while that little bullet sends constant vibrations through Danny's dick. He's caught between the two points, body confused by the new feeling and pinned in place by Steve's hand and his body and before he knows it, Danny can actually feel the first signs of orgasm.

Even so, he's still surprised when he finally reaches the tipping point, just before he starts to come. When the fall starts, he's helpless to resist. He comes harder than he has done since he was a teenager and discovered that his dick was useful for more than just pissing out of. Between the vibe and the cock in his ass, he just keeps coming, bucking against Steve, breathless curses and noises pouring out of his mouth. Through it all, Steve still keeps fucking him, more slowly, but just as deep and he keeps the vibrator pressed against Danny's dick until Danny honestly can't take anymore and fumbles at Steve's hand until he manages to shove it away. The move unbalances him and he ends up sprawled on his belly on the bed, Steve following him down and still inside him, somehow.

"Danny, oh God. Can I?" Steve asks, voice desperate and wrecked and Danny can feel tremors running through the flesh pressed against his own.

"Yeah, go. Go on," his own voice doesn't sound much better; hoarse like he's been shouting, or had Steve's cock shoved down it for hours.

Steve's breath hitches and he moves, hips jerking sharply, rhythm gone now that he's taken Danny apart. Danny has no idea how long it takes before Steve's shuddering and swearing and shoving his dick deeper and deeper into Danny, but he doesn't think it's more than a few minutes.

Steve half collapses onto Danny, heavy and hot. Danny gives him a minute or so, than jabs an elbow into Steve's ribs until he moves. Danny rolls onto his back, throws one arm wide and the other over his head. He's still breathless and his body is humming with the afterglow of a genuinely glorious orgasm. His fingers touch something buzzing and he jumps a little, before he remembers the vibrator.

He picks it up and turns it off. He looks over to find Steve watching him with a look that's half smug and half uncertain.

"So, did you actually go into a shop and buy this? Because that I would have liked to have seen," Danny asks, more because he wants to remove that unsure look than because he cares where Steve bought the thing.

"Got it online," Steve says, reaching over and taking the vibrator out of Danny's hand. He leaves it on the bedside table, hopefully to be cleaned later. "I thought it might help," he adds, the smugness returning full strength.

"And, pretty obviously, it did. I'm not even going to ask where you got the idea though," Danny says.

"Oh, I watched..." Steve starts and Danny immediately slaps a hand over Steve's mouth.

"I meant it, when I said I didn't want to know."

Steve looks a little crestfallen and Danny just knows that he's going to end up hearing all about it anyway, some time in the not too distant future, and if the idea came from one of those gay porn sites that Steve probably still thinks Danny doesn't know about, he's also pretty sure that he's going to be hearing and seeing it too. Steve'll probably end up making him like that, too, because that's just how his life seems to work these days. And really, brain meltingly good orgasms aside, he's pretty OK with that.


End file.
